


It's On

by Janatee



Series: Barneswald [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing was left. Blueberry muffins were mashed into clothing, sauces and topping spilled all over. Bucky somehow managed to smush Clara’s entire face in a deflated soufflé, while she had mashed guacamole into his hair. They laughed and shouted, slipping and sliding through the mess on the floor."</p><p>The morning after a dinner party, Clara and Bucky find alternate uses for the leftover food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anonymous prompt and was originally posted on oswink.tumblr.com

Half-finished dishes lined the Barnes’ kitchen. Bright bowls of salads, tins of lasagna and casseroles. Cookie crumbs on porcelain plates, red plastic cups and rolled-up bags of tortilla chips.

 

            In the next room, Clara had collapsed on a couch, while Bucky was draped over a love seat, snoring softly. The room had a smattering of paper plates and board games stacked on top of each other.

Bucky blinked awake and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He rolled of the couch and brought himself to his feet.

 

“It’s morning,” he whispered, shaking Clara gently.

 

“Mmmph,” came the response. Clara grabbed a throw pillow and pulled it over her head. Bucky just rolled his eyes, and walked into the kitchen

 

“What are we supposed to do with all of this food?” he shouted. Clara groaned.

 

“Did I forget to put it away?” she said. Bucky looked around.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Ugh,” she grumbled, pushing herself off the couch, “It’s all gone bad, then.”

 

“Mmm, not all of it,” Bucky said. He reached his hand into a bag of chips, and munched on a few. He spat them into the sink just as Clara walked into the room. 

 

“On the other hand, maybe you’re right,” said Bucky. Clara smiled.

 

“I often am,” she said.

 

 

 

She leaned against the counter, and stuck her elbow in a bowl of salsa. She shrieked, surprised, and Bucky burst out laughing.

 

“Very smooth,” he said. Clara grabbed the bowl and pitched the contents at Bucky. He jumped back, but not quickly enough. The bright red salsa splashed down his front, chunks of tomato splattering to the floor. He stood for a few seconds, mouth agape. Clara froze. _Was that too far?_

       

            In a flash, Bucky grabbed a pan of lasagna and tossed the contents at Clara. Limp noodles and crumbling cheese dripped down her dress.

 

“Oh, no you didn’t,” she said. She grabbed handfuls of potato salad and threw them at him. One by one, he blocked them with the pan, each clump clanging against the metal.

 

            When she went back for another handful, he pelted her with cherry tomatoes. She shrieked, but deflected them with her hands. When he, Clara grabbed salad dressing and dumped it over his head. Oil dripped down his face as he sputtered comically, dropping the pan to the floor with a clatter.

 

“Alright, then. The gloves are coming off,” he said, rolling up his sleeves.

 

“It’s on,” said Clara with a smirk.

***

Nothing was left. Blueberry muffins were mashed into clothing, sauces and topping spilled all over. Bucky somehow managed to smush Clara’s entire face in a deflated soufflé, while she had mashed guacamole into his hair. They laughed and shouted, slipping and sliding through the mess on the floor.

 

***

 

Steve tapped lightly on the door, pushing it open.

 

“Hello?” he called. No response. He stepped inside, wandering through the house.

 

“I think I forgot my-” he stopped, cut short by the sight in the kitchen.

 

 

They were frozen in place. Clara held a handful of spaghetti noodles over her head as Bucky reached for the queso dip. They both turned slowly towards Steve. A disgusting rainbow of food items were plastered over each of them from head to toe, and they both had expressions of shock on their faces.

 

“On second thought,” he said, “I can come back later.”

 


End file.
